My Soul Purpose
by damonsass
Summary: Legend says when a vampire turns it's one hundredth human, the darkness overwhelms that being. The soul splits in two. The dark parts remain in the killer, and the pure are reborn into a human. Damon Salvatore, a 567 year old vampire, has never had to depend on anything. Drinking, blood, traveling, sex and being hot as hell is all he cared about... until she was born. His soul.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story. Just thought of the plot a couple days ago, so I hope you enjoy! Please comment if you're confused, you like it/don't like it or have suggestions! I'm open to everything! Love you All**

 **Disclaimer: I should only have to say this once throughout the entire story. I own nothing besides the plot! Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Damon's POV**

"Please tell me you speak English," a feminine voice came from my right. I smirked at the woman who had just sat next to me at the bar. She was about 5'5" with pale skin and freckles covering her nose. Her blue dress complimented her eyes. And let's not forget about the curves and brunette short hair. I had a thing for brunettes.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez," ( _I have no idea what you're talking about_ ) I responded making a puzzled face at her. She sighed. I had been traveling Europe for about ten years. France was a pit stop for a while before continuing to Germany. I hated the country. Never knew why. She snapping her fingers at the bartender to bring her a drink.

"Whiskey on the rocks," she told him.

"Bad day?" I asked her. She turned looking almost baffled.

"Wh.. you _do_ speak English!" She let out a small laugh blushing.

"Damon," I introduced myself raising my glass. I glanced at her neck hearing her heart pump blood throughout her body. I felt the hunger.

"Emma," she replied with a small smile.

"Wanna get out of here, Emma?" I sighed already bored.

"Wh.. I just-"

"Follow me," I compelled her cutting her off.

Setting her drink down, she followed me to the back door.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I rolled my eyes before turning to face her.

"Right here," I smiled shutting the door behind her. "See that dumpster?" I asked. She looked and nodded taking a step back. Uneasiness settled in those blue eyes. "That's where I'll put you after I'm done killing you," I shrugged.

Fear sprung in those pretty eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She began to cry.

"I'm hungry my dear," I shrugged as I could feel my skin heat with blood lust. She screamed after seeing my eyes redden and the veins popping under them. I flashed my fangs at Emma, lunging for her neck when all of a sudden I saw darkness. Then nothing.

••••••

The irritable, fluorescent light and smell of blood woke me. Only it wasn't the kind of blood I needed. It was my own. My eyes opened ever so slightly letting some light in.

"Fuck," I cursed attempting to sit up, only to fall back down on my pillow. Pillow? I had just been in the alleyway about to have dinner. I heard people outside rambling about the man in room 305. I heard someone scream 'I need a crash cart in here!' Was I in a hospital?

"Damon I'm so glad you're awake you gave me quite a scare," a semi-familiar voice said to the left of me. Squinting in that direction, I realized it was my dinner talking back to me.

"The fuck happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well out of nowhere you fainted. Gave me quite a scare- you know what? I can't fake it anymore. I snapped your neck, dick," she crossed her arms. "You wanted to feed on me and dump my body in a dumpster. Human life means that little to you?" She asked.

"Means nothing to me," I replied. "Vampire?" I asked trying to sit up. Emma pushed me back down making me grunt in pain.

"Careful my dear, you're getting your blood drawn." She sneered. I looked to my left and then my right. Four bags of my own blood and a clear liquid hung on the IV stand as the other one was taking some more.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked reaching for the needle in my arm takin my blood. Emma swatted at it.

"Careful or I'll have to snap your neck again and leave you without my reasoning of doing this. You wouldn't want to be left without an explanation or a lead would you?" Emma crossed her arms. "You're also on vervain," she pointed at the other arm as a clear fluid went in. I felt the sudden sting in my arm. I could feel it coursing through my veins like Carolina Reaper pepper juice was slowly being pumped through my body.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bitch," I mustered breathing heavily. I hadn't felt this weak since I was human.

"Anyway, on with my story. So, I'm a messenger from your creator," she smiled. I broke out in a cold sweat. "Niklaus sends his regards by the way. He ordered me to kill you," she smirked before grabbing me by the throat.

She was strong. Probably a hundred years older than I currently was.

"You've been going off the edge, Damon. Two hundred years with your humanity off isn't good for the soul. You're weak-minded my friend," she chuckled darkly. "Do you know what happens to those with their humanity off that long? They become sloppy. They become rippers. Do you want to turn out like your brother? Incapable of feeding on humans? Niklaus and the council have ordered him to never touch another drop of human blood, or they will kill him. He's resorted to animal blood. How would you like that, Damon? Always having to go hunting for rabbits or squirrels just to survive?" She shoved my throat harder into the pillow.

"Kill me," I stated plainly. "I'm not afraid to die, do it!"

"That's the problem, Damon! You don't have your emotions on which means you're incapable of fear," Emma sighed. "Niklaus was so pissed he wasn't willing to offer the same price as your brother. It was too risky, so he ordered me to kill you. That was until your brother showed up," raising an eyebrow, she sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "He offered another route than killing you."

"Ah, so Saint Stefan put his hero hair on and saved the day," I mustered a snarky comment.

"He offered this," she pointed to the blood bags and the vervain coursing through my system. "He told me I should take all of your blood and begin turning people. He told me to turn people until I've reached one hundred. Once I reach one hundred people... well, you know what happens next don't you Damon? One hundred souls your blood has damned creates a massive amount of darkness. There's only one solution." She patted my kneecap through the hospital sheets.

I was beyond angry. She was going to split my soul. One soul couldn't handle that much darkness. She was going to try to give my life purpose again by forcing the purity of my soul to be reborn into a living breathing baby. I had heard vampires hadn't been able to leave their other soul's side. Some sappy love bullshit or something. I was a bachelor for life, and _nothing_ could change that.

"No!" I yelled. "You can't force this onto me," I tried to sit up again. Emma shoved my chest down once more, breaking a few ribs in the process. I screamed out in pain as I could feel one of my ribs poking at my lung.

"Niklaus is not a second-chance man... but he has given you one, Mr Salvatore. Appreciate it, and behave, or I'll snap your neck, and next time you wake up it'll be at the feet of your creator," Emma grabbed my neck and I went into darkness once more.

 ***hey guys I hope you liked the prologue. I thought this would be a little different kind of a story. I thought of it last night and was super excited so please let me know what you think! Comment and/or like if you want to continue reading this! Thank you guys! -Syd***

 **1341 words**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this. The first chapter shows Damon's dark side and mentions why his humanity is off. It also explains the legend a little more! Please review at the end if you enjoy/didn't or if you're confused. Everything should be explained throughout the story so don't worry :) thanks a ton! Enjoy! -Syd**

 **Damon's POV :**

It had been two days since Emma's little threat. I wasn't at all worried. I mean, I still had my humanity off. I had heard an old legend about the soulmate. Once the child was born it was impossible to shut your emotions off again. I didn't believe it... until now. Klaus wouldn't have gone out of his way _just_ to trick me. As soon as Emma was done turning people, my heart would be so entirely black that not even a black hole could compare.

Legend says that when the soul splits, there's a chance to change my ways. The darkest parts of my half of the soul could turn light. The only thing that will be able to change my soul will be the soulmate. I don't know. I didn't really understand it. To sum it up, the pure soul was supposed to make me a better man. Whatever.

Anyways, back to my day...

I had spent an entire 24 hours trying to decide who to kill first. Option one: Klaus. He wanted me dead and would always be a threat. Option two: Emma was the one who drained me of my blood and was currently turning people, therefore, darkening my heart to the breaking point.

And then there was little bro, Stefan. The angel in the family. That was until Klaus had ordered our mother to be executed causing him to turn off his humanity. Little mama's boy. She had her humanity off for five years after my worthless excuse of a father died. After the first two, she had gone a little crazy beginning to rip people's heads off. Klaus had never seen anything like it. People started calling her 'the ripper' and the name stuck. She was the first.

Klaus was so infuriated that it had brought attention and threatened the vampire species that he ordered her entire family to be killed. His errand boy took pity on my brother and I and took us to Klaus. He agreed to change us if we served him for a century.

I have been twenty three years old for 567 years. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Stuck in my prime could be the best thing to ever happen to me. Damon Salvatore... the eternal stud est. 1450

Finally deciding to track the one who was killing people, I had been on Emma's trail for a couple hours, but was getting nowhere. I had to kill this bitch. There was no way I would let her change my life without my permission. As soon as I was done ripping Emma's thumbs off and feeding them to the squirrels, I would take a quick trip to my hometown to see my little brother.

He _is_ the one who bargained my freedom.

"Sir, can I help you?" A man asked as I walked through a bar in a small town in Louisiana. It was close to New Orleans where Klaus resided, but I kept traveling East. I hesitated trying to make up my mind on who to track once more. I was getting nowhere with Emma.

Maybe I would just stop by the Boarding house where Stefan stayed. I would not stay anywhere _near_ New Orleans. Not that I was frightened by Klaus or anything. I had my humanity off, but I wasn't stupid. There was no _way_ I could track Emma. Going to Klaus would only make me lose my head, so why not go home and berate the little brat of a brother I had.

"Yes," I replied to the waiter before compelling him to follow me. I walked outside with him and into a small alleyway.

"What are we doing? And why am I following you?" He asked.

"I'm hungry," I shrugged.

"There's food in the bar you know."

"Not that kind of hungry. This kind," I smiled before flashing my teeth and digging them into his carotid artery.

I kept drinking until I heard his screams stop. Letting go, the body fell limp in my arms. Blood was smeared all over his neck. I had the strangest desire to keep going. Keep drinking. I knew there was nothing left in his body, but I bent my head down to the crook of his neck burying my teeth again. I sucked, but nothing came out. Going blind with rage, I went completely rabid ripping his head clean off.

Well, fuck.

This was a problem.

•••••

I've been driving my 1967 Chevy Camaro Convertible all night. I'm almost to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

"Abbi, another drink? I'm starving," I held my hand to the backseat waiting for her to drop her wrist in my palm. I had compelled them to be quiet. They wouldn't stop talking about politics as if that even mattered to me.

I had picked two hitchhikers up back near Lexington, Virginia, and had been snacking on them all throughout the evening.

"Abbi? Sabrina?" I asked looking in my rear view mirror. They weren't in the car. "Shit," I remembered. I had thrown them out when I finished draining them back on highway 81. This would mean I would have to pull over and play roadkill for a while until someone stopped to "help".

I picked up a couple who was driving to Richmond to see family, compelled them to sit in my back seat and keep their mouths shut.

"Wrist, Richard," I ordered the extremely tall man sitting behind me. He held his wrist in front of my mouth, and I sunk my teeth in relishing the bitter taste of his blood. "Alcoholic hmm?" I asked him. Richard nodded. "Good. Adds to my buzz," he was probably in his mid forties. "Alright you guys can talk as long as you don't annoy me," I said after twenty minutes of driving. I was bored.

"Why are we here?" Richard's wife asked.

"You're my dinner," I smirked doing the eye thing that made all women blush. I mean, I have beautiful eyes, so why wouldn't I use them to my advantage?

"What?" She asked.

"I was gonna save you specifically for my brother, but he's been a dick to me lately so I think I'll finish you off instead," I ignored her question. "Actually..." I thought for a second. "Stefan's basically a vampire vegetarian so this is perfect. I'll tempt him with you, and I'll get him killed by Klaus when he falls over the edge for ruining my life, perfect!" I looked to my back seat. "What's your name hunny?" I asked her.

"Samantha.." she whimpered beginning to tear up.

"Cheer up Samantha," I looked in the rear view mirror compelling her. She began smiling. "You're a genius. Thanks for the idea!" I looked back to her leaning in. She was decently hot for a forty year old. "Kiss?" I asked. She leaned in with a smile pressing her lips to mine.

"Hey!" I heard Richard yell as he pulled her back.

"Richard, Richard, Richard," I shook my head as if I was scolding him. "Let Samantha for once have something good in her life. I mean she has to deal with bald headed alcoholic you for how many years?" I asked looking back at Samantha.

"Twenty three years," she replied.

"Oh my god, sweetie," I acted as if I was concerned. "You've had to deal with this prick for as long as I've been alive!" I placed my hand to my chest as if in shock. "Just kidding I've been alive for about six hundred years.. eternally good looking hmm?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Samantha. She giggled.

"Dick," Richard shook his head looking out the side of the car.

"Are you talking to yourself Richard? Can I call you Dick actually? So much more fun than Richard. Too uptight. Dick suits you better," I smirked turning up the radio. It was playing Haunted by Beyoncé. "Ooh I love this song!" I turned it up a little more. "Great song to bang to," I wiggled my eyebrows at Samantha.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Dick sighed getting irritated with my flirtatious commentary at his wife.

"Duh, it's in my nature, Sasquatch," I scoffed. Dick rolled his eyes.

"You don't even seem like you care.." he shook his head. I could tell he was getting nervous.

"I have my humanity off. No human feelings for me," I smiled.

"What are you?" He breathed.

"Wow!" I let out a laugh. "Not the slightest idea? God you are a dumbass I have been controlling you and drinking your blood this whole time. Not to mention I did basically tell you I'm six hundred years old," I shrugged. "Any guesses?" I looked to the woman. "Samantha my darling?" I asked.

"Vampire?" She guessed.

"Ding ding ding!" I smiled.

"You're insane. I'm calling the police!" Richard pulled his phone out. I rolled my eyes pulling over on the side of the highway. Grabbing his phone from his hands, I chucked it as far as I could. They both watched in awe as it disappeared into the horizon.

"I know I should have played baseball am I right?" I smirked getting out of my car and picking Richard up with one hand before throwing him to the ground. "Not very smart are you, Dick?" I asked crossing my arms. "I only have a couple more miles till I reach Mystic Falls, but you... I'm too annoyed to spend another second with you!"

He put up his hands as if surrendering.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" He began to tremble. I turned to Samantha.

"Pretty weak for a Sasquatch isn't he?" She nodded smiling. Ah yes, I had compelled her to remain cheerful.

Turning back to Richard, all I could hear was his veins pulsing. His heart beating faster and faster. My fangs poked the inside of my bottom lip as I walked up to him lifting him with both hands.

Like a psychotic cocaine addict, I broke down giving my whole self to my addiction... his blood. I continued tearing open his neck like a madman.

"Damon!" His wife yelled. I tore myself away feeling the blood drip down my chin. "He's been dead for twenty minutes," she looked confused. That's impossible. I had only just started feeding. I looked back to the body mangled in the street. His arm and his head were missing. I realized what had happened. I blacked out. The blood consumed me.

"I'm still hungry.." I grabbed my head before looking to the car.

"Damon, your eyes," she got out of the car coming closer to me. She was still cheerful. This wouldn't be quite as fun. I grabbed her by the throat lifting her from the ground and bringing her closer to my face.

"Be afraid," I could hear her blood pulsing under my thumb. I moved it to the side to expose her carotid artery. Samantha squirmed attempting to scream. Her face was purple from my cutting off her air supply. I set her down before burying my fangs into her neck tearing it apart growling like an animal.

When I finished, I looked at my watch. An hour had gone by. I cursed to myself. I was supposed to be in Mystic Falls right now torturing my brother.

After tossing the bodies in the ditch, I got in my car driving east to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I had been driving for a couple miles before seeing the Mystic Falls sign. A couple minutes later, I found the boarding house.

As I pulled up to the mansion my brother lived in all by his lonesome self, I scoffed turning off my car and whistling up to the porch.

Knocking on the door, I waited a few seconds hearing footsteps come closer. The door opened revealing my goody two shoes little brother. He didn't looked shocked or anything.

"Damon.." he nodded. He looked frustrated with me. Nothing compared to how he would look when I was down with him.

"Hello.. brother," I smirked before taking a step inside. It had been almost half of my lifetime since I had last seen Stefan.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you dropped by," he sighed pouring himself a drink.

"Don't tell me you've been taking from my stash," I shook my head walking over to wear I had last left my bourbon. "Dick," I shook my head. Most of my alcohol had been replaced with vodka and rum. "You replaced the good stuff with this shit?" I asked.

"After this many years that's all you have to say to me?" He took a step toward me. I chuckled.

"You know my humanity's off little brother. You're the one who sold me out anyways," my smile disappeared as I took a step now. "Emma should be done turning people any day now. My freedom will be gone and the memories of all of the lives I've taken will torture me," I held my hand up to my chest as if in pain.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried you'll try to kill yourself again. I'm not worried about the people you killed. I'm worried you'll do something stupid like give yourself over to Klaus after he took her from you," Stefan crossed his arms looking genuinely worried.

"Don't worry about me little brother. Klaus has been on my hit list for years. He took mom, he took Rose and now he's taking my freedom. He's taken everything from me. So I think it's time I take everything from him. Want to join me, brother?" I smirked. "I'll even let you do the honors of ripping his head off. Very poetic don't you think?" I asked referring to his ripper days.

"Damon, don't be an idiot," Stefan scoffed.

"We can ask the forest animals to help us!" I laughed.

"Damon!"

"Once I have my emotions back I won't have any point to my life. Nothing to live for, so I'm giving myself a purpose," I shrugged.

"You'll have me.." he paused for a second. "And you'll have the child." I grabbed his throat pinning him to the wall.

" _You're_ the one who turned it off after mom died. You weren't there for me. _You're_ the one who just took my freedom from me. _You're_ the one who got Rose killed. She tried to help you, and you told Klaus that _she_ was the one ripping people's heads off. _You_ did that. If I ever get my emotions back I _will_ kill you without blinking. Brother or not, you're _nothing_ to me, do you understand?" I set him down.

"You know how sorry I am for Rose. I was just like you, but worse. I had no emotions and only cared for myself. I saw the danger I was in so I used her to buy me a couple more years with no humanity. You can hate me all you want. I hate me. But right now I'm trying to help you. I can't have you die. You're my brother," Stefan was nearly in tears.

"Oh no. Am I gonna be seeing bitch baby tears? I don't have time for this. I'm gonna go get a bite," I sighed grabbing my coat.

"You're covered in blood," Stefan gestured to my face and my shirt. I looked down. My white shirt was drenched. Damn I had gotten messy. Close to being a ripper I guess.

"I'm still hungry. Join me?" I asked before laughing. "Oh wait.." I began walking toward the door when Stefan growled grabbing me plunging something into my back. Everything went fuzzy and then nothing.

•••••

I awoke feeling extremely weak. I had to drink blood. I needed it... now.

Looking around I realized where I was and sighed.

"Really Stef? Take my freedom mentally and _now_ physically?" I was in a cell in the basement. I sat up slowly before leaning on the wall of the cell.

"I'm not letting you hurt anyone in this town," Stefan stated aggressively.

"Oh no.. I peed on Stefan's territory!" I chuckled. "While you're out there would you mind bringing me a sorority girl or two? I'm starving."

Stefan laughed as if mocking me.

"Not after what I just saw on the news! Two bodies were found right outside the city.. decapitated. You're starting to go off the rails, and I'm not letting you out until Emma calls me telling me her work is finished." I vamped over to the door grabbing Stefan by the throat.

"Let me out you little fuck!" Stefan grabbed my hand breaking it and shoving me back in the cell.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor snapping my hand back in place.

"You're wasting your energy, Damon. I'll be upstairs. Tell me if you begin to feel your soul split. I heard it hurts like a bitch," he chuckled before walking upstairs. I huffed laying back down.

This was going to be a long night.

••••

Three days had gone by. Stefan came down once in awhile to feed me a fucking teaspoon of blood. Trying to help me control my thirst or some bullshit.

"What are you trying to gain by this? I haven't seen you since 1676 and now you want to help me like we're close? What do you want?" I asked.

"You may hate me for a while, but I'm doing this for your happiness. I owe you. For Rose, and for Mom," he stated.

Sometimes he sat in my room with me. It's not like I was going anywhere. I was shackled, and too weak to break them and fight my way out. I had to be smart about this.

"So, you've done your research on this soulmate crap I'm guessing if you're planning on putting me through this?" I asked attempting to change the subject. I shut off my emotions for a reason. After Rose died it had been too hard to cope, so why talk about it? It was clearly an emotional trigger. I had to live my remaining freedom away from that part of my life.

"Yes. What do you want to know?" Stefan asked as if I was now interested.

"Well you basically planned out the rest of my life so I would like to know what you got me into."

"I knew Klaus wanted you dead, he was sending mercenaries out to find you every-"

"Spare me the pre-story. Just tell me what you found." I rolled my eyes.

"The second soul is an urban legend on where the soul is too dark for one being that it splits in half. One half of the souls is purified and born into an innocent being," he began.

"A baby," I clarified. Stefan nodded. "This is ridiculous. As if a human baby would change my entire way of life."

"Would you just listen?" Stefan rolled his eyes throwing a small rock at me.

"Ouch," I stated dripping with sarcasm.

"The baby's life is linked to yours. Once the second soul reaches the age you were turned, she will remain the same age. If she dies, you die. If you die, she dies," Stefan explained. I scrunched my nose.

"That's new information. So I have to protect this second soul no matter what?" I asked rhetorically.

"You wouldn't only be linked to her. You would feel the need to protect her as if she's your territory. She will change you in ways you cannot explain. She could change your heart to good or to bad," Stefan explained. I thought for a while.

"Doesn't this seem too good to be true Stefan? There's got to be something wrong with your research. I mean my blood is _damning_ one hundred souls and I get a soulmate and life of happiness out of it? Doesn't it seem a bit off?" I laughed. "And why do you know so much about this?"

"I told you I researched for you," Stefan answered.

"You're lying." I smirked at him before I felt something in my chest.

I cried out in pain gripping my chest. It was as if something was stabbing me over and over with a wooden stake or something. Then I felt it. The boiling in my blood.

"It burns!" I screamed slamming my head to the wall. Opening my eyes, everything was fuzzy. Stefan was over me holding me away from the wall so I wouldn't bash my skull in. "What is it?" I screamed. I could feel it. The pain. I was frightened. I hadn't felt that in a _long_ time. "No! My emotio-" I began before screaming out in pain again. It felt as if I was being torn in half. I could hear my blood pumping hard and fast.

"Your soul!" I could hear Stefan faintly over my pulse. "It's splitting!" He yelled.

"No!" I screamed. All I could feel was afraid.

"D-Damon you're crying.." Stefan stuttered. I wiped my eyes before crying out again. I could see spots. What was this dark magic? The last words I could hear before I blacked out were my brother screaming my name.

•••••

I awoke to the smell of mist and the sound of a mouse squeaking, his little paws pattering across the cement floor of my basement. Sitting up rubbing my head, I was exhausted... and not to mention hungry.

"Stefan?" I called. A woman came down most likely in her thirties. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the maid. Your brother will be thrilled to know you're awake!" She began walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled after her. She came back to the cell. I looked her right in the eyes. "Let me out and unshackle me," I compelled her.

"I'll let you out and unshackle you.." she repeated opening the door. I quickly grabbed her after she finished unshackling me and sank my teeth into her neck. I was starving. Finishing her off, she toppled to the floor. I stood feeling amazing. Her head was still intact. I didn't black out or anything. Then I felt it. The guilt.

"What?" I asked myself grabbing my head in confusion. Enough of this. I walked upstairs to my brother's bedroom. He was still sleeping. Grabbing a poker next to the fireplace, I drove it through his stomach. Stefan screamed waking up. "Morning sleeping beauty," I smiled. No guilt.

"What the hell?" Stefan looked up at me. "You're awake.." he breathed pulling the poker out with a grunt. "Who let you out?"

"Course I'm awake. Oh and that was for locking me up on my last day of freedom. Dick move, brother… oh and the help let me out and is dead in the basement if you wouldn't mind taking care of that..." I trailed off. "Why are you still looking at me like that?" I scoffed.

"You've been asleep for ten months.." he breathed.

 ***Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter! A little different than other stories. Interesting things will begin happening to Damon. What do you think about the legend? Is it too good to be true or not? More will come soon! I'm excited! Please review and like it up! Love feedback! Love ya guys! -Syd***

 **3935 words**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been working and I spent my time off today finishing the last half of it and fixing the first half. I usually write and come up with things as I go along... I know it's bad. But, I have an idea of how I want this story to go so I hope you enjoy what I've written today. Again, please review if you liked/didn't like or if you're confused! Elena will be intertwined as the story goes along, but Damon's in denial right now so blame him :/ thanks! Love you guys!**

 **Damon's POV:**

"Pleasseeee make it stop," I implored my brother who was playing darts. We had been at The Grill for about an hour and all I could feel was the starvation. I had eaten nearly four people in the past half hour. I had thrown up after number three. I may be a vampire, but my body doesn't digest _that_ fast. Do you know how many blood bags full of blood three people carry in their body? Eight to twelve blood bags worth reside in one person alone.. but still, even after I threw up, my stomach still ached for more.

My other soul had been born two days ago.. the day I had woken up from my vamp induced coma thingy. Apparently, when Emma had turned my one hundredth person into a vampire, it had sent me into a coma at the same time the child was conceived. I had stayed in a coma state as long as the child was in the mother's belly. As soon as she was born ten months later, I woke up.

"You feel what your other soul feels, Damon. Physically and emotionally." He replied throwing the dart and hitting just outside the bulls-eye.

"The thing is, Stefan, she needs to eat soon, or there won't be anyone left to serve me bourbon." I gestured to the wait staff. Stefan crinkled his eyebrows at me.

"Have you been eating people?" He asked putting the darts down.

"I just ate number four about three minutes ago. Nicole is in the dumpster outside with Gary, James and Tessa... or Theresa. I don't know I can't remember _all_ of my victims' names," I smirked. I could tell I was irking my brother.

"Damon!" Stefan swatted the top of my head. "You can't just kill people. Control yourself. Remember what the creators promised? Happiness for you if you don't draw any more attention to us. I'm serious, Damon. How are you even killing these people? You have your emotions back. I don't understand.." Stefan looked puzzled.

"Creators?" I shifted glancing toward him. "With an 's'?" Stefan looked away. "There's more than Klaus? Stefan," I hit his arm.

"Yes, it's just the original vampire family. They've conjoined over the years to join one giant force for law. Defy the law, and you die," he sighed. I had a puzzled look on my face. Klaus despised most of his family when I served him, and he's not one to forgive. I shrugged. It had been around four hundred years. Maybe he could forgive.

"They don't know me or what makes me happy. Rose made me happy. Now I'm nothing without her. No woman can replace her. Besides, I'm hungry." I pointed to myself. "They're a food source." I gestured to everyone in the bar. "Not that big a deal, Stef.. I'll bury them in the woods later tonight," I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. I don't know why he was making it one.

"Speaking of big deals... how come you haven't gone to see _her_ yet?" Stefan asked. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the baby. My second soul. My "redemption".

"Why would I? She's just a part of me that I didn't ask for.."

"Part of _you_ , Damon. She's a part of you. Your _light_. If you go see her, it will bring you happiness. She could help you find your redemption. Don't you _want_ that, brother? You're _drawn_ to her, and you can't do anything about it. Stop fighting it by sinking your teeth into innocent people, and go see your soulmate," Stefan sighed before patting my shoulder and walking past me. I didn't know what else to say anymore.

Of course I had my emotions on. It was physically impossible to turn them back off again. I knew I felt something. A physical pull in her direction. I knew where she was just based on my senses, but I couldn't go to her. I was bad for her. I was a defective vampire at the moment. I had literally just killed four people in the past half hour alone. What if I hurt her? I couldn't do that. That would kill _me_. If she dies, _I_ die remember?

The hunger churned inside me once more.

" _Jesus_ , feed your damn children!" I yelled walking toward the exit. Everyone in the bar turned to look at me. "What?" I yelled again slamming the door behind me.

I was headed to the hospital. If this bottomless pit in my stomach was actually linked to the child's hunger, then I had to confront her parents. This was absurd. I didn't want to bury more bodies than I already had to. I was starving. I had to be apprehensive, though. Being around that much blood would possibly drive me ludicrous. Taking deep breaths all the way to the hospital to calm my cravings, I pranced through the automatic doors.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" The receptionist asked me. I smiled walking over to him.

"Yes, where is the OB wing?" I asked.

"Take the elevator up to floor three, and then take a left and you should be able to find it," he smiled. I nodded walking quickly. I had to be fast or I would murder a lot of people quickly.

In and out. I stepped in the elevator pressing the number three. A woman and her young boy stood next to me quietly conversing. I didn't know what about, I was too busy _starving_ to death.

My throat burned, and my stomach ached. It wouldn't be too long until my eyes would go bloodshot, and I would freak everyone out.

This was ridiculous. They couldn't even nourish their damn child.

The elevator let off a gentle chime and the door opened. I let out the air in my lungs with a deep exhale. Walking quickly, I turned to my left feeling the pull of the child even more than I did before. I was close.

I was walking quicker, and quicker until I was almost in a jog. I was jogging past people who turned to look at me and smile as if I was a father to be running to go stand by his girl's side. I was jogging faster and faster, and then all of a sudden my feet quit working, and I stopped. The hunger had stopped.

Turning to my right, I looked through the window of a door and knew what was about to happen. It was a small room with yellow walls. A woman with dark, long hair laid in the bed. She held a small baby, tinier than a football, to her chest.

I stood, watching, not knowing what to do. Until a finger tapped my shoulder. I nearly jumped, but turned.

"What are you doing watching my wife breastfee-" I grabbed his shoulders probably harder than I should have.

"I'm not a creep. Forget what you saw here.." I compelled him.

I wasn't watching her breastfeed. That's perverted and disgusting. I was looking at the baby, well.. my other soul I guess. He was about to walk into the room when my grip tightened on his arm.

"What's her name?" I demanded. I had to know.

"Her name is Elena." He replied before walking into the room.

"Elena..." I echoed him with a whisper. My breath caught in the back of my throat.

Walking slowly, I found the nearest chair and sat staring at nothing in front of me. I honestly didn't know what to think. All I knew was my life had officially changed.

I hadn't noticed that nearly an hour had gone by before I snapped out of my trance. This was ridiculous. I'm leaving.

My feet carried me to the elevator, and the pull for her became stronger as I descended down to the first floor. I walked quickly out the door and back to The Grill to deal with the mess I had left in the dumpster.

••••

"How was it?" Stefan asked as I walked in the door.

"How was what?"

"Come on, Damon, don't act stupid. You walked in here with a smile plastered on your face... you went to see her didn't you?" He boasted. His smile grew more as if he had just won the Nobel Peace Prize.

"I wasn't smiling.." I frowned furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Did you hold her?" He asked taking a stand to pour himself a drink.

"No I didn't.." I claimed. This was bound to come out sooner or later, so why not get it out of the way?

"See her?" He questioned.

"Yes and no. I saw the back of her head while she was breastfeeding," I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You watched your girl's mom breastfeed?" Stefan made a face.

"She's not _my_ girl and you _know_ it wasn't like that," I argued grabbing the bottle of bourbon from his hand and taking a long pull.

"What _do_ you know?" Stefan folded his arms.

"Applesauce penguin, brother," I commented taking the bottle and walking up the steps to my room.

"Applesauce penguin" was a code Stefan and I used as kids when we knew something we couldn't share with one another. It seemed only fitting to use it now.

I couldn't share anything with him. Something was up. Stefan was hiding something from me, so why would I tell him everything? The one sacred thing he couldn't take was her name. The sweet sound of it rolled off my tongue.

 _"Elena_."

I applauded her parents for choosing such a gorgeous name.

Holding the bottle to my chest, I sat on my bed taking one pull after the other until the bottle was empty.

My mind drifted from Elena to Rose. A tear crept down my cheek. She was gone. I had never truly mourned her after she was murdered. Turning off my emotions immediately before seeing her death was all I could handle. She was my girlfriend for over two hundred years until Stefan had turned her in to cover for himself.

Klaus hadn't even apologized to me after realizing the trick Stefan had pulled. My creator was dead to me.

Stef and I had worked for him for one century of our lives.. even after we were done "serving" him, we stuck around. He and Stefan were family for two hundred years. Even after killing my mother, we were still close.

I had mixed feelings about my mother's death. My mother had abandoned us and left us as orphans fending for ourselves. I had to take care of Stefan nearly my _entire_ childhood. I wasn't about to forgive her. Klaus was doing me a favor when he ripped my mother's heart out. I was happy and sad about the death at the same time if that makes sense.

Stefan turned off his humanity, and still served Klaus. We were the best of friends, the three of us. Inseparable.

We traveled the world inflicting order and terror, and pretty soon he had started calling Stefan and I his brothers. Anyone who heard the name Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore or Stefan Salvatore shivered in fear. We had become brothers in arms to be honest.

The only vampire that wasn't afraid of me was Rose-Marie I had met three years after Klaus had turned me. Klaus never really approved of her. He didn't like that she tremble at his every move. Plus, she took him away from guy's night a lot. Her bravery drew me toward her. She was two hundred years older than me at the time, and said she could take me. I knew she had to be mine.

Anyways, back to the boys.

Stefan was more fun with his humanity off. That _was_ until he started to drift apart after two hundred years. Becoming the next ripper had torn him away from us. Stefan knew Klaus would possibly murder him. So, he created a diversion using my girlfriend. Klaus and I were extremely close, and in a split second after ripping Rose's head off I wanted him dead.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I stood watching her die crying out for me just as I was to her. My friends that served with me held me back as Klaus chopped her head off with his hand and then plunged it into her chest pulling out her heart.

The heart that belonged to me for two hundred years.

In those two hundred and twenty six years, I had three people that I held in my heart: Niklaus, Stefan and Rose. In a split second my heart shattered along with my feelings for every one of those people. I had no one left. So I turned it off. Can you blame me?

Fear still followed me all around the world. Vampires who found themselves near me, left the area to protect themselves and their loved ones.

I took the bourbon bottle in my hand and chucked it at my fireplace watching it break into a million pieces.

Pulling my shirt from my head, I tossed it to the floor along with my pants, underwear and socks. Maybe a shower would clear my head. Before I stepped in, an indescribable warmth covered my body. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rose.

What was this?

I hadn't felt warmth in five hundred and sixty seven years, and here it was coating me like I was a human again.

My breath caught. I could physically feel the warmth enveloping me... laminating me with happiness and comfort. A small smile crept on my face.

The feeling faded slowly, until I could once again feel nothing.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself. It took a couple minutes before I realized the feeling wasn't coming back. Shaking my head, I stepped into the shower.

All I could do was think about the warmth. It was prodigious. The best feeling I had felt in centuries.

After washing my body and my hair, I stepped out wrapping my lower half in a towel. I hadn't shaved my face in two days, and the stubble was clearly present. I hesitated before grabbing my razor. I guess it was time to start taking care of myself. I couldn't fall apart from an incident that happened three hundred and fifty years ago... so I covered my face with shaving cream and lifted the razor to my cheek.

I finished shaving, and dressed myself before walking downstairs. Stefan stepped in front of me.

"Can we talk?" He asked attempting to be polite.

"No." I replied shoving past him to grab another bourbon bottle.

"Damon.. please. Just once," he sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick, I'm going out," I commented taking a seat on the couch.

"Out? It's almost one in the morning," he looked at his watch.

"Tic tock, Stephanie," I replied.

"Look, I know your feelings are back-" Stefan sat across from me shifting uncomfortably.

"Time's up, I'm out." I stood. He shoved me back down to the couch with his vampire strength.

"Would you just _listen_?" He shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow impressed with his new qualities.

"Damn, Stef, you finally discovered what authority sounds like," I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

He had been a timid child, not one to yell, but here he was yelling at me. The man who raised him.

"I know your emotions are back. I can hear you crying out Rose's name in your sleep," he trailed. My smile disappeared.

"You're treading dangerous waters, Stef." I snapped. He wasn't allowed to mention Rose. That was off limits to him.

"Look, I never got to apologize for that. I had my humanity off, so I didn't care, and then you turned yours off, and disappeared. I never got the chance to tell you how truly sorry I am.." Stefan looked down as if ashamed to look me in the eyes.

I sipped my drink and set it down on the coffee table in front of me.

"I could see you going over the rails, and I knew it was my fault. I wanted to help you, and I'm sorry it took this long, but I would rather damn one hundred souls than to be the cause of your death. Elijah and Lorenzo came by to tell me what he was planning. So, I went to Klaus and begged him for your life." I looked up.

"No shit! Enzo's still kickin'?"

Elijah and Enzo were his closest of friends besides Klaus. Elijah was Klaus's brother by blood, but still served along his side. Klaus had many siblings, but Damon had only seen Elijah and his younger brother Kol once or twice over the years. I was the one who had changed Lorenzo a half a year into my service to Klaus.

"Damon, you're getting away from the point..." Stefan commented looking down again.

"What? You're hoping that this new soulmate will help me forgive you after this many years? Not a fucking chance, Stefan," I stood. "You and Elijah held me back while Klaus ripped apart my girlfriend. I loved her, Stefan. _She_ was my soulmate. _You_ took my happiness. _You_ and Klaus took everything from me. My two _brothers_ took everything. Don't you ever try to receive forgiveness from me again, or I will gut you like a fish and feed it to the forest animals do you understand?" I growled. Stefan stood getting in my face.

"This girl will heal your broken heart, Damon. If you give her a chance your world will change. You won't kill anymore people. You may have loved Rose, but she wasn't _made_ for you, Damon. This baby girl was. If you give her a chan-"

My fist connected with his face sending him flying and tumbling to the floor. I vamped over to him punching him again and again and again. I heard crack after crack. I was breaking the bones in his face. My last punch broke his jaw. He cried out in pain. Getting off of him I walked to the door.

I could hear him resetting his bones.

"Damon.." his apologetic tone wasn't going anywhere with me.

"Go fuck yourself," I replied slamming the door shut.

•••••

I had spent the night getting drunk at The Grill and hooking up with two girls in their mid twenties. It had been a long time since I had a threesome, but God did I need it. The pleasure had helped me immensely forget about Stefan and his attempt of an "apology" to me.

Maybe some of what he said was right.. I had been alone for so long and now I _felt_ alone. This stupid humanity bullshit wouldn't stop tormenting me.

"Where are you going, Damon?" One of the girls asked. The other was asleep. I hadn't bothered to remember either of their names. I pulled my pants on buckling my belt back up.

"I don't know," I replied sliding my black v-neck on.

"Do this again sometime?" She asked.

"I'm a hit it and quit it kind of guy, so no," I replied standing in front of her mirror and fixing my sex crazed hair.

"Oh, come on, you know that was amazing," she got out of bed standing closer to me. She was still naked, and it was more than nice to look at. She rubbed her hands on my back before snaking them around my front and down my torso to my pants. She grabbed my dick outside of my jeans trying to get me hard again. I snagged her hands swiveling around to face her.

"What part of 'hit it and quit it' do you not understand?" I nearly threatened her. "I know _I_ was amazing, but it takes a _lot_ to amaze me," I replied before walking out the door.

Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a dick. But, hey I said no, and she grabbed my dick anyways. What did she think was going to happen?

Don't get me wrong, I loooooove sex, but I know how to restrain myself. I've been doing it for about six hundred years. No one has ever had me wanting more or made me weak in the knees since Rose.

My thoughts had been distracting me, that my legs had carried me down the street and seven blocks to my right before stopping as if I was compelled not to move anymore.

Looking to my left, a suburban white house that didn't look anything out of the ordinary stood out like a sore thumb to me. I walked extremely slowly to the side of the house and then around back. I could feel it again. The pull. She was in there. I knew which room she was in and everything. I used my vampire strength to jump up onto the roof of the house.

I obviously hadn't been invited inside yet, but here I was staring through a dark window at a crib. The room was pink with little unicorn decorations everywhere. The mobile above the crib was unicorns prancing in a circle. I strained my neck attempting to see her face. Anything. The small bundle didn't move. She was sleeping.

I could hear her steady breathing and her pattering heart. I jumped down from the roof and vamped to the front of the house. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell. I had to ring it twice before Elena's mother came down the stairs tying her robe. Opening the door, she looked me up and down.

"It's two thirty in the morning. Who the hell are you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I won't be long, I smiled before focusing my eyes on her. Invite me in?" I asked politely.

"Come in Mister.." she trailed off indicating he should tell her his name.

"Salvatore, Damon," I stuck my hand out as she shook. "Nice to meet you," I smiled. I focused my eyes once more. "Now go to bed and don't wake up until your alarm goes off, you won't remember any of this," I smiled as she nodded walking up the stairs.

I looked around the house. Nothing peculiar in any sense. Just about as normal as you could get. Walking up the steps, I stepped into the child's room. My breath hitched as I came to the crib and saw her face.

She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my life, and that was saying a lot. I reached down to stroke her cheek. I didn't want to risk waking her.

As soon as I touched her, my whole body ignited. I could feel the warmth again.

"Elena.." I whispered. Her eyes opened and I melted. Her _eyes_. Oh my _God_ her eyes. They were big and brown doe eyes, and full of innocence. "Hi there," I picked her up holding her head in one hand while my forearm held her body to my chest for balance. The baby smiled a toothless smile which only made me smile back.

I shifted her in my arms so I could touch her baby soft cheek again. Her tiny hand reached up and gripped my finger causing my heart to nearly stop working. Her little digits weren't even long enough to fit around my pointer finger. I stroked the back of her hand with the pad of my thumb smiling down at her.

She looked up to my finger as curiosity ran through her eyes. Pulling my finger closer, she took it into her mouth suckling on it like a binki. I chuckled, but it soon disappeared as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Pulling my finger away from the baby, I used my arm to shield her as I heard a gunshot ring in my ears.

The sting in my leg said it all. It was a wooden bullet. I winced glancing to the doorway and seeing Elena's parents.

They were both armed. Her mother carried two wooden stakes in one hand, and a small handgun in the other. Her father carried the gun that had shot him in the leg.

"Wha.. how?" I asked. I knew the answer, though. Vervain.

"Put my child down, so the next one can go through your heart," her father claimed.

 ***Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently! I know I've taken forever to update anything yet, but I wanted to do this one first because I saw an opportunity for a twist on the story, and I took it muahahaha.**

 **Will Damon survive? Obviously... I mean I'm not ending a story from his POV in two chapters. Will Elena's parents survive the wrath of Damon? Will Klaus get what he deserves? Will Stefan? Will there be a reunion of the boys? Is there something off about the soulmate legend or will Damon truly get all the happiness he deserves?**

 **Review your thoughts on this chapter and what you think will happen in the future!:) thanks for reading and reviewing! -Syd***

 **4287 words**


	4. Chapter 3

**Damon's POV:**

 _"Rose!" I yelled._

 _"Damon!" The woman cried back at me._

 _I couldn't go any closer. I was being held back by my two best mates. The men who fought alongside me for hundreds of years._

 _A sandy haired man that I knew all too well turned to face me with a sadness in his eyes._

 _"I told you not to get attached, Damon. You are my brother. Do you know how much it pains me to do this to you?" He shook his head in disappointment._

 _"Please! Niklaus!" I begged._

 _"Royals do not beg!" He yelled at me. "We stand up for what we believe in. We fight our battles for justice, vengeance and for order. As your elder brother, this is the lesson for today," he explained._

 _We were technically vampire royalty, after all. He taught me this lesson before when I was younger. Being the oldest and most powerful vampires in the world, we had title. Stefan and I were kind of "adopted" into the family you could say. Some vampires even bowed to us. We were all filthy rich, intelligent and cunning. We made the rules.. anyone who said otherwise was killing themselves._

 _"She broke the law.. I cannot favor you or there would be an uprising. If she lives, there is a chance she could expose us even further than she already has. She is a fucking ripper. Just like your mother. She must be dealt with." He spat. Niklaus's face went cold as ice. Some kind of evil I had never seen in my entire life, and that was saying a lot._

 _"Let her go! Kill me!" I shouted just as he lunged towards my love. Niklaus paused raising his head. "Kill me instead!" He turned._

 _"That would solve nothing, brother. Make him watch." Niklaus ordered to Elijah and Lorenzo holding me back._

 _"Niklaus..." Lorenzo began. "He doesn't need to see this."_

 _"Yes, and he must!" Niklaus shouted. Lorenzo nodded once with a heavy sigh._

 _"Why must you do this?" Rose cried. "I didn't do anything. Stefan was lying!" She shouted at Niklaus. This enraged him causing him to turn back to her striking her across the face._

 _"No!" I yelled pulling harder trying to escape My friends' unyielding grasps. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I growled._

 _"You!" Niklaus vamped over to me clutching my cheeks between his thumb and pointer finger. "Watching this will teach you a lesson, Damon. It will harden your heart. Making tough decisions in benefit to your kind is what it means to be a royal. Learn and embrace, or die in the process. As your brother I do not condemn the second option," Niklaus towered over him like a King to one of his subjects. Only I was a Prince, and in no way was I going to bow down._

 _"If you do this, I will never forgive you. I will leave and never come back. You will lose your brother, and I will find a way to kill you," I stood a little taller._

 _Niklaus took a step back shocked. I had never stood up to him. I never needed to. We had never fought before, but look at us now. His shock turned into rage as he vamped back over to Rose._

 _"Turn it off.." she whispered enough for me to hear. I shook my head. She nodded over to me. "Turn it off.." she whispered again. "I love you."_

 _"I love you," I whispered back before closing my eyes and hearing her screams cut off by what I knew was my brother's hand slicing her head clean off._

"Damon! Damon!" I sat up in bed breathing heavily. Stefan stood above me with his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I spat at him. I could feel sweat trickling down my back. I was drenched.

"You were calling out Rose's name again.. thought I'd wake you," he mumbled beginning to walk out of the room.

I turned to my alarm clock. 5:28 AM.

Fuck.

He paused at the doorway looking back at me.

"I'm sorry..." he looked down at me. That look was too familiar. It was the same exact look Klaus had given me all those years ago before killing her. The look I had just seen in my dream. The pity, the sorrow, the pain.. I hated it all.

"Just get out." I mumbled exhausted from lack of sleep. I had the same dream three times that night. Every single time I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. It was disgusting. I don't know why I was sweating. It's not as if I was hot or anything. I'm a vampire.. we don't feel hot.

"Elena's been crying. What do you want me to do with her?" Stefan sighed.

"Just fucking bring her in here, and I'll deal with her. I did _raise_ a baby after all," I sneered at my brother.

He rolled his eyes nearly stomping out of the room like a young child.

"Case of point," I mumbled to myself.

Swinging my feet over the bed, I stood sliding some athletic shorts on. I slept in the nude usually, but I knew I wasn't about to get anymore sleep today. Stefan and my nightmares had irritated me to the point of restlessness.

"Here," Stefan walked in the room with a baby in his arms. Handing her to me, a small smile crept on my face. I couldn't help it. It was instinct.. inevitable. "Thank you Stefan! Oh you're welcome, Damon!" He attempted mimicking my voice rather poorly I might add. The baby looked up to me with those chocolate eyes. She began to cry.

"Piss off, you're not getting a thank you," I rolled my eyes. "Sshh," I hushed her with a bounce.

"Yeah I know. I don't thing I've ever gotten a thank you from the ever so kind and selfless Damon Salvatore," Stefan laughed.

"Selfless?" I scoffed. "Says you," my eyes narrowed referring to the time when he turned Rose in to save his own skin.

"Touché.." Stefan trailed off. "I'll just be headed out then. You'll have the house to yourself for the rest of the week. I'm traveling," Stefan explained running his fingers through his "hero" hair.

"Traveling?" I scoffed. "Girlfriend or brother from another mother?" I asked referring to Niklaus.

"None of your business," Stefan answered. "The Gilberts are still in the cellars. I gave them breakfast this morning. What do you plan on _doing_ to them?" Stefan's tone became edgier as if a warning to me.

"None of your business," I smirked with a small squint of my eyes. Two could play at this game.

After I had been shot in the leg with a wooden bullet, I had attacked Elena's parents and locked them in my mansion's cellars to drain the vervain out of their systems. I was planning to compel them their memories of me, however, Stefan was intrigued in what I was planning to do _afterwards_ to them.

I still hadn't figured that out yet. Torture them? Kill them? Oh well, I had time to figure things out.

I had more important things to worry about like drinking bourbon, creating a plan to kill Niklaus, drinking bourbon, creating a plan to kill Stefan... oh and drinking another bottle of bourbon.

"She _won't_ forgive you if you kill them," Stefan nodded at the baby. I rolled my eyes setting her down in the crib I bought yesterday in the corner of my room. What was his obsession with trying to make me happy?

"Have a nice trip! Send Niklaus my regards. Tell him I'm _thriving_ with passion and happiness," I mustered the biggest amount of sarcasm I could plastering a stupid annoying grin on my face. "Or..." I trailed off thinking of something juicier. This would set his teeth on edge. I smirked. "I'd like to meet your girlfriend. Bring her on over. Bring her family over! Maybe I'll rip their heads off and go visit my creator. Tell him it was your girl..." I stood taller.

Stefan's face hardened taking a step closer to me. Yep. Got it.

"Ohh," I smirked. "I've hit a nerve, haven't I?" I took a couple steps closer to him. "You know soooo much about this soulmate thing. You don't speak from _knowledge_. You speak from _experience_. Who is she? Niklaus changed one hundred people for you too didn't he? You've been scared cause you know I'll retaliate. I do like my revenge," I shoved his arm hard. "Who is she? Maybe after I murder her you'll understand how it feels," I chuckled darkly.

The darkness revenge provided consumed me from head to toe.

"I don't have a girlfriend.." Stefan mumbled trying to hide her.

"Shut the fuck up, Stefan. I knew there was something fishy about this whole situation, and I finally understand it now. You want me to be just like you... as _happy_ as you are, well guess what Stefan?" I yelled almost in tears. "I'm _suffering_. Every night I suffer. Every night I have the dreams of when Rose was taken from me. You don't know _anything_ about true loss," my voice cracked.

Stefan opened his mouth to reply. I knew exactly what he would pull.

"And don't you dare bring our fucking _mother_ into this." Stefan closed his mouth. I took another step toward him. "You only knew the _good_ things about her. You weren't old enough to understand that she didn't _want_ us anymore. She _abandoned_ us, leaving us for _dead_. I _had_ to grow up. I _had_ to be a man right away and take care of you. I quit school. I got a job at the age of eleven, and I _raised_ you. You were five years old. _Five_. The only loss _you've_ had is a mother who could care _less_ about you. I'm _nothing_ like you, but if you try to make me like you one more time... I'll find your girl, kill her right in front of your fucking eyes, and then you'll be just like _me_ ," I threatened. Stefan took a step back shocked. It took him a while before he spoke up.

"I wasn't happy for a _long_ fucking time. I lost _you_ , and Niklaus. I knew I'd _never_ get any of you back... Nik took pity on me when I began ripping because I was his brother. He gave me this woman to start over... I resented her for _years_. I knew she wouldn't fill the void of the loss of my brothers..." he trailed off. "Resenting your soulmate only creates pain. Your subconscious comes up with painful scenarios because in your mind you're resenting your happiness. I had nightmares about you for _twelve_ years. _Every fucking night_. The guilt wrecked me. I thought so many times about killing myself. Ending it..." he paused briefly.

I walked back taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"But after twelve years I said fuck it. I _became_ part of her life. I _tried_. Do you know what happened? The guilt left. I'm happy. Happier than ever. I got to see her grow into a beautiful woman. We've been together for a long _long_ time, Damon. You will be too if you don't resent her.." he muttered before walking out of the room.

I sat in silence for about an hour thinking about what he had said before Elena had begun to cry. I stood and picked her up before sitting back on the bed.

"Shh," I bounced her softly in my arms. Her big brown doe eyes opened looking up to me, and all I could feel was happiness, but it wasn't mine. It was hers, which illuminated me with warmth. It was like her feelings were tangible, so I could personally know exactly what she was feeling. She wasn't feeling happiness for her.. it was for me it was like happiness was a present, and she was giving it to me.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up with Elena on my chest clutching my pec with her tiny baby fingers. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:48Am. That was the longest I had slept without a nightmare since I had awoken from the coma thingy. I didn't even have the dream or anything.

It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I would have slept longer, but something came across the baby monitor on my dresser. Oh yeah... I put one down with Elena's parents in the cellars.

"I know you can hear me _boy_ ," the man said. I rolled my eyes. "Where's my daughter?" He demanded. I sighed standing still clutching the baby to my chest. Elena was still sleeping. Her heartbeat and breathing was steady. I set her down in the crib, and walked towards the stairs.

I walked down to the cellars and looked in the room through the small window.

"Anything I can do for your majesties?" I sarcastically asked.

"Where's our daughter?" He demanded again.

"She's in my room. She's perfectly fine," I claimed opening the door and stepping inside. I blocked the way out with my body knowing they wouldn't try to escape. I mean, I'm a vampire for Christ's sake, but not just _any_ vampire. I'm a six hundred year old royal.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," he threatened.

"Did you just _threaten_ me?" Damon clutched his chest as if the comment had hurt his feelings.

"Yes I did, and I follow through with my _threats_."

I smirked.

"Do you even _know_ who I am?" My voice lowered into almost a growl.

"I don't care who you are _boy_ ," the man took a step toward me. I let out a small laugh.

"I can assure you I'm _anything_ but a boy," I smirked winking at Elena's mom making her shift uncomfortably. "I spent twenty two years on this planet as a human. Do you even want to know how many I've spent on this planet _total_?" I questioned. "I was born in 1428 making me 589 years old. I'm smarter and more cunning than you'll ever be." I crossed my arms standing tall.

"Who _are_ you," Greyson demanded.

"Damon Salvatore. Son of Giuseppe Salvatore. Brother of Stefan Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson," I stated proudly. I saw the fear surface in both of their eyes as they took a step back. I smirked. I _loved_ having that effect on people.

"Y-You're a part of the royal vampire family.." Greyson eyes bulged. I laughed darkly. So he _did_ know me.

"Yes, and no. My brother Niklaus and I are in a... rather difficult place right now, but I'm still a Prince none the less," I sighed. "You see.. Niklaus killed my love back in the 1600's and he still feels guilty along with my buzz kill baby bro, Stefan. They've chosen to make me happy again by completing the soulmate ritual.." I looked to Greyson and Miranda. "Do you know what the ritual is?" I asked.

They both nodded gulping.

"Well you are most definitely _not_ going to like what I have to say then..." I smirked. Miranda's eyes widened.

"No!" She cried. "Not our daughter!" She covered her face.

"Even if you _are_ a part of the royal family, I will still kill _you_!" Greyson took a step forward. I reached forward grabbing him by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Your feeble threats mean nothing to me," I chuckled plunging my fangs into his neck for a mere second, I dropped him to the floor earning a gasp from Miranda. Smacking my lips I tasted no vervain.

"Vervain free. Beautiful," I smiled.

I grabbed Greyson lifting him up with one hand. I looked him in the eyes to compel him.

"You will trust me from now on. You will tell your vampire hating friends that you drink vervain, but you will _never_ touch it, wear it or drink it. You will not care that I'm a vampire, you will _accept_ what I am. You will not tell _anyone_ what I am. I will be around your house more often, so get used to it. Every Thursday night you and your wife will have a date night planned. You will go out and the only sitter you will call will be me, do you understand?" I asked. Greyson nodded.

"I understand," he repeated. I dropped him to the floor before grabbing his wife.

I sunk my fangs into her neck making sure she was vervain free before I compelled her the same exact story.

"You may both leave. I'll go get Elena," I sighed. "Oh," I stopped turning to face them. "I would work on having another kid because of this possessive claim I have over Elena," shrugged. They looked offended. "Not like I wanted this to happen, but my emotions being heightened again and all..." I trailed off. I was more talking to myself than them. I didn't know what was happening. It was like my emotions were all over the place. I didn't want to be anywhere near Elena, and then next thing I know, I want to be right by her side for the rest of her life. Watch her grow.

I let out a deep sigh to myself groaning. I was like a fucking twilight werewolf thing. I fucking imprinted on this baby. I rolled my eyes. Fuck this. I thought about killing her parents once more and raising her myself.

Killing them would only produce more hatred than I was already getting.. especially from Elena in the near future. I didn't need more hatred in my life.

After gathering Elena and their belongings, they cheerfully said goodbye to me and left for their home leaving me alone to my thoughts once more.

••••

Stefan's POV:

"I don't know what to do anymore. He's a completely different person. Damon will never forgive me for what I've done. I don't know what to do..." I sat down with a huff. "I'm lying to him way too much. He thinks I still have a girl.."

"I don't know. Nik doesn't know either. He's not used to this. He's used to undying loyalty. Damon's surprised all of us. Maybe one day he will come back, and we can be a family again," Caroline smiled clutching my hand gently across the table.

"I don't know. He's changed. You wouldn't even recognize him.." I mumbled.

The waitress walked over refilling our waters and left. We had been in this random diner of of highway 64 close to Monterey for hours talking about our plan.

We had to get Damon back in the family. He was my last hope at happiness. The only way to gain his trust was with this human child. To have her grow up with his love. Little did he know what would eventually happen.

"I don't know why you wanted this meeting," Caroline sighed.

"She's started showing signs already.." I almost blurted. Caroline's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"She _cried_ in his arms..." I mumbled. "Not to mention when I picked her up to take her to Damon, I mentioned his name and I could feel her begin to tremble. She cried _again_ at his name. This is coming faster than any soulmate bond I've seen.." Caroline grabbed my hand to catch my attention. "The signs will become more prominent, so we need to slow them down. Right now Elena is just confused. She doesn't know about good and bad yet, her crying is just reflex. It'll come over time. Her soul will tell her what to be. I.. I didn't know something was wrong until _she_ was six. She thought I was evil. She wanted nothing to do with me, but I wanted everything to do with her..." I claimed referring to my soulmate. "He'll notice something when Elena's around age three at the rate this is going," I shuddered at the mere image of my brother broken yet again.

"I will need to talk to Nik about this immediately. He will want to plan a kidnapping soon. We have to try before Damon tries to kill himself and you in the process.." Caroline stood from the table throwing $50 on the table.

"We need to bring the child as well. I have to give them a chance. Give him a chance. If she gives in, this will all be worth it. It's all or nothing," I paused. "Give your mate my regards, and Damon's sarcastic regards," I half-smiled. My mind was somewhere else. I couldn't lose my brother.. especially at my own hand.

"Of course... Nik will want to know about this.." she said more to herself than me. "I'll have him try to find a witch to help. He's got like dozens of them.." she rolled her eyes.

"How have you been together for so long?" I asked. She had been Niklaus's mate for three hundred years.

"I gave up my purity.. sacrificed myself and let in the darkness.. which I guess you could say is a selfless act, but I guess fate kind of blackmailed me," Caroline looked down almost as if ashamed.

"Damon can _never_ know what happened to my soulmate. _Ever_... or he will murder me in the most grotesque way possible..." I muttered more to myself. "This will torture him more than Rose's death ever could.."

"This will stay between you, me and your eldest brother," she patted my arm referring to Niklaus.

"He's not my brother. He's my last resort. Tell Nik if this doesn't work out for Damon, I will have him drawn and quartered and drive a white oak through his heart..." I sneered.

 ***Confused? You'll understand soon. What do you think happened to Stefan's soulmate? Do you think there's a different definition to soulmate than true love and happiness? Was Damon right when he was uneasy about the bond? Is Stefan trying to hurt Damon or protect him?**

 **Drawn and quartered for those of you that don't know and don't watch Reign is where each limb is attached to a rope and tied around a horse. These four horses run in different directions... and their limbs were ripped off. They did it back in the old days like the 1500's with people that defied the law or something.**

 **Leave a review to let me know if you liked/didn't like or are confused by this chapter! Until next time:) -Syd***

 **3752 words**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lots of drama in this one :)**

 **Damon's POV:**

"Damon?" I heard from Stefan's room. Rolling my eyes, I continued bouncing the tennis ball off the ceiling. Ignoring him was always the best option. Being bored was better than talking to that prick.

Stefan was trying to get me to go see her. He had been acting rather strange lately, so I tried my best to keep my distance from the "goody-two-shoes" little brat across the hall. Yes I had raised him and he was my family until he betrayed me.

Almost a week had past since I had let Elena's parents take her home. This was torture. I couldn't stand not seeing her, but then again I wanted her to have somewhat of a normal upbringing before I came in and ruined everything.

Seeing her once a week would be good for the both of us. Hopefully one day we'll get to a place where we won't ever be apart.. but then again what would I be? I won't be nearly good enough for her. She looks so pure and innocent, and then there's me. I'm murderous, cruel, a player, and hateful.

If you pulled up the word evil in the dictionary I'm pretty sure my face would be right next to it right alongside Satan's. By definition, I'm the worst human being on the planet. How could this innocent child be a perfect match for _me_? I still hadn't wrapped my brain around that part.

I had to make her understand. Not right away, but when I think she's ready to know the whole truth.

I stood from my bed looking out the window before walking over to my bookshelf stepping over a sorority girl I still had to get rid of. See what I mean? The only person I'd be a perfect match for is the Devil himself. Grabbing a paper and pen, I sat down staring at it twirling the pen between my first two fingers. Lowering the pen to the paper, I began to write.

 _Elena,_

 _Yup. I have gone crazy. I am writing a fucking letter to the future you. My emotions are back after around four hundred years. I do not really know what I am doing, but if I do not write this letter then I am going to explode with four hundred years worth of feelings at once, and buzz kill baby bro Stef will have to hose me off the wall.. and the very expensive Persian rug will be ruined. Plus, I am way too gorgeous to explode._

 _I will probably throw this letter away immediately after I am done writing it. However, if I am so inclined.. I will keep it and one day give this to you and you will understand everything. Or maybe this is helping me wrap my own brain around things. Anyways..._

 _On June 22, 1992 you were born, and I was "reborn". You are about a week and a half old right now, but I have a secret that I need to get off my chest. Knowing me, I will probably blow every opportunity with you, but that is just who I am. I am broken.. a failure.. a dick. There is a larger story behind it, but you needn't know the details quite yet. Just know that I want to share my story with you. You deserve the world, and the truth. The truth is... I am a vampi_ **-**

"Damon?" Stefan called again from across the hall. "I know you're in there I can hear you breathing," he sighed.

"What do you want?" I snipped back in my normal talking voice. If I hadn't answered, he would have strolled on into my room anyhow. There was no way I would let him see what I was currently doing. He would hold it over my head forever. I didn't trust him anyhow, and if he knew my weakness he would have control. Then again my weakness was created because of my ripper actions. So, he already knew my weakness. Like hell if I was going to show him how much it affected me.

"Would you mind coming in here? I gotta show you something..." his voice lowered.

Scoffing, I stood folding the paper carefully and stuffing it into my back pocket before strolling over to Stefan's room.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize in advance..." Stefan began.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I chuckled. Stefan's look grew more apologetic. I knew the face too well. I got the same look when we were kids and he had done something horribly wrong. "Stefan what did you do?" I asked walking closer to him.

"I have to do it.." he muttered. "I have to kill her."

I knew exactly who he was talking about. Elena.

As quickly as I could, I slammed him up against the wall holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm older than you. Make one wrong move and I'll kill you. You're no brother to me. You destroyed everyth-" I paused feeling a sharp needle go into my side.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm doing this for you're own good," Stefan's sad face blurred as he slowly lowered me to the ground. I tried with all my might to fight the pain. To stand, but I couldn't. My eyelids were heavy.

"Dick.." I coughed.

The last thing I heard was a female's voice. A familiar one.

"I'll go get the girl," she sighed. It was Emma. Stefan was working for Niklaus. My vision turned dark as I faded into a tormenting sleep.

•••••

The ground was cold and hard, and the scent was all too familiar when I came to. Opening my eyes, I looked around. I was in the old cellars in New Orleans. Niklaus's cellars. I could hear screams in every direction of men and women being tortured.

It hadn't changed one bit over the years. This is where the royals would take the vampires who had wronged them in any way. Torture them until they had their fill. I remember using this dungeon to my advantage multiple times. It was my job to torture when serving Klaus... that was until he put Stefan on that job and made me his right hand.

Lifting my head alone was painful. I was weak, but that wasn't stopping me.

Placing my hands on the ground, I pushed as hard as I could trying to stand before plummeting to the ground once more. I heard the door creak before slamming open. I squinted. It was Elijah with a body slumped over his shoulder.

"Here to torture me old friend?" I asked with a scowl. Elijah rolled his eyes.

Tossing me a middle aged woman, I glanced up at him. She wasn't fighting me or crying out, but rather in a haze. The woman had more than likely been drugged. My fangs elongated smelling her blood pump through her body.

"Hurry up, Damon. I don't have all day," he sighed looking at the watch on his wrist. "Niklaus demands to see you."

Dipping my face into her neck, I emptied her body of blood strengthening myself. Her lifeless form flopped to the cold ground. Looking back up at Elijah, I glared leaning back against the cell wall. Taking my finger, I swept it across my chin gathering the remnants of blood before sucking on it. I groaned.

"Thanks for the snack, but I'd rather rot in this cell than see that fucking prick again," I sneered. "I'm only interested in what you've done with Elena, and where two-faced Stefan is" I almost choked on her name remembering what Stefan had told him.

"Your brother fooled you _so_ easily. We didn't kill the child, and we don't plan to. He just wants to talk to you," Elijah nodded opening the door slightly. "Don't you remember the rule? If the child dies, you die and vice versa."

"I want to see her," I ordered.

"Talk to Niklaus, and then I'll take you to her," Elijah bargained. I stood.

"I'll talk, but I will take no orders from that pathetic lowlife," I shoved past Elijah walking toward the exit.

"Be careful. He's still your King."

"He may be a King, but he's not _my_ King," I argued. Elijah chuckled.

"Calm down, brother. You mustn't work yourself up. Play nice. You know his temper. It has not changed. He may put Elena on the line if you take that tone with him," Elijah warned with a small sigh.

"Don't even start, Elijah. His temper may not have changed, but mine has only gotten worse. This will be fun. We once talked as equals. We were brothers. The last time I talked up to him never excelled six months after my birth into vampirism. I will never talk up to anyone again," I scoffed. There was no way in hell I would talk up to him. I have _way_ too much pride for that. "And don't call me brother," I sighed.

I could nearly _feel_ Elijah rolling his eyes next to me with a small chuckle. Swinging his arm around my neck, he squeezed my shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, brother. You haven't changed," and _that_ comment cued _my_ eye roll.

As we walked up the stairs, I kept my focus on anything but the screaming people where I had just been locked up.

"Oh but I have. I'm meaner. Can I ask why I'm here?" I huffed on the walk to the parlor. His mansion was nearly the same only renovated to modern times. The last time I had been in this house was over three hundred years ago.

"You know you can't, Damon. He'll explain it all soon."

"Why do you take orders from him? I mean I know he's all hybrid-vamp-werewolfy but still, you are older. I would _never_ in one million, billion years follow Stefan's orders," I shrugged.

"Your pride is one of the reasons why you're here... so you don't fuck everything up like you normally do, take that _girl_ for example," Elijah scoffed. I snapped having enough of his bullshit. Slamming him up against the wall, my hand closed around his throat.

"Don't you _ever_ call Rose a fuck up. It was the two of you who were fucked up. Too blinded to see that your own _brother_ was causing destruction. You just had to go along with the lie and get rid of her. You all hated her. She wasn't scared of you, so you felt threatened. She wasn't the one you should have been scared of. The monster was living right under your nose lying to you the entire time. You want a fuck up? Why don't you look in the mirror, _brother_ ," I spat shoving him away.

"Do you see what Rose did to you? She made you weak, Damon. She was your weakness," he shook his head.

"Isn't that what love is supposed to do Elijah? Make you weak? Consume you? From the looks of it, you've gotten softer," I smirked. "I'd be on the floor right now if we were back a couple centuries ago."

"That is not love. That is obsession," Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Like you are to know what love i-.." I paused. "Who is it that you're keeping from Niklaus?" I cocked my head curious.

"There is no one Damon," Elijah sighed.

"I've known you for more than a couple centuries, Elijah. Guaranteed I wasn't there for most of them, but who's counting? Who is it?"

"Damon. I am not in love. I have never been in love. We as rulers do not get the luxury of love. It blinds us. We must have a clear head," he continued walking towards the exit. "I am sorry for my involvement in killing Rose.." he lowered his head. I chuckled.

"You and Stefan are more than the same. Tell your girlfriend to watch her back. I will find out who she is one way or the other, and I will rip her heart out and burn her alive as you watch," I laughed darkly taking a step forward threatening him. "That will be the price to earn your forgiveness. I don't get mad. I get even," I sneered. Elijah's smile disappeared.

"Are you threatening me, Damon?" He asked laying a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not a threat, it's a _promise_. Don't worry. You're not the only one on my revenge hit-list. Stefan's girlfriend is on there too." Elijah crinkled his forehead turning back to me in the hall.

"Stefan does not have a girlfriend..." Elijah claimed. "Is that what he told you?"

"No. I _know_ my brother. I fucking raised him... poorly I might add. He's the biggest prick I know, so don't ever sign me up for planned parenthood. He knew of the soulmate bond because he _himself_ experienced it. He wasn't banished to eat animals, or Niklaus would be ordering the same punishment for me. Stefan's just eating animals because he can't control himself even _with_ emotions on. Niklaus gave him the same deal as I got. He got a soulmate," I explained. Elijah looked at me impressed. "You know I'm not just a looker right? I'm the works. Looks, brains, courage, stealthiness... I got 'em all," I grinned doing a little dance move with my hips. I was a cocky dick, but it was the best way to hide my pain.

"Damon... Stefan's last girlfriend died about a _century_ and a half ago," Elijah explained looking puzzled himself. "If Niklaus has given him the same punishment as you, then why isn't his girl still alive?" He asked.

A lightbulb went off, so I cocked my head stopping in the middle of the dark hallway. He paused looking back at me.

"Hmmm," I pondered to myself. "I do congratulate you for trying to act like you don't know shit, but here's the thing Elijah... you need to work on your word choice. Now, why would the _soulmate_ bond be a _punishment_? I mean aren't I gaining eternal love and happiness?" I asked stepping threateningly towards him. "What _aren't_ you telling me?"

"Niklaus will explain everything in the throne room," Elijah sighed. I snapped as my fist connected with his face. He stumbled back at first a little baffled. I knew this would end badly for me. I was indeed half his age in vampire years. He chuckled darkly before grabbing me by the collar and throwing me across the room.

I quickly scrambled to my feet snatching him by the throat as he did the same to me. I could feel the blood pumping through my head pressing against my eyes. I knew the veins under my eyes had popped out. Feeling my vampire teeth scrape against my lower lip, I opened my mouth growling challenging for dominance like a wolf. Elijah did the same until we were both thrown in separate directions.

"Wh..." I sat up coming face to face with the most wanted man on my hit-list. He had cut his hair since the last I had seen him, and something else was different about him. I wasn't quite sure.

Niklaus.

"The _fuck_ you want?" I asked taking a stand.

"Ladies, please. Let us settle this dispatch as gentlemen," Niklaus growled ignoring my comment. He kicked Elijah's shoe lightly telling him to stand. Elijah did as he was told standing and began walking to the throne room after throwing me a glare.

A deep anger filled me. The blood pumped rapidly through me as I growled at Niklaus.

"Control yourself, Damon. The ripper in you is coming out," he warned.

"After everything you've done don't you think it's what you deserve? Being ripped apart just like you did to her," I growled feeling my veins under my eyes pop.

"Damon please, let us go talk. The lovely Elena is waiting just outside this door," he gestured before walking towards it. Without hesitation, I followed. My soulmate was in the other room. She dies, I die remember? I'm all about the self preservation.

When walking through the door, not only was Elena in there, but she was being held by Stefan standing next to Emma and Elijah.

I vamped over and snatched Elena from Stefan's arms. She would be safe with me and me alone. Holding her tight to my chest, a warm sensation overtook me, and I let out a breath. She was okay.

"Damon how lovely to see you," came an unforgettable voice. The bitch herself. She was draped across Nicklaus's throne. Her legs swung over the arm of the chair almost mockingly.

"Rebekah. How is my least favorite- you know what I better keep my mouth shut. I'm already on enough people's shit lists today," I snarled.

"Touché," she replied taking a stand so Niklaus could have a seat.

"I think it's probably time you tell me why I'm here," I growled at Niklaus.

"It is time you know the truth about the soulmate bond," Niklaus sighed speaking to me as more of a brother than a leader. "Take a seat, Damon."

•••••

 _Elena,_

 _I cannot even imagine what you're feeling right now, as in my own time I do not know how I feel either. I just learned we may not get forever. This journey you are on with me may come to an end before it has begun. I cannot let this happen._

 _Ever since I have known the truth about what we are, I cannot bear to look away from you. I fear you will quit breathing. I fear you will hate me. I knew this was too good to be true. Who could ever love someone like me anyhow? This may seem like all I have is self pity, but that's the thing... I'm best at being selfish. I want to see you grow up. I want to see you grow into a beautiful young woman. The thing is, I already know you will never want me, and I am too involved to deny you anything._

 _You are only a couple weeks old, and already I would do anything for you. I would die for you. Don't tell Stefan that.. that is if I don't kill him for forcing me against my will to come here. I will explain everything eventually, but just know that I can never leave you. You are my life._

 _That being said, I need to break out of here because Niklaus ordered Stefan to take you away. He took you back to Mystic Falls. You are far away as an infant in the care of Stefan until he gets you back to your parents. I will break out of this prison as soon as possible, but as for the moment I need time to think. I don't know really anything about the bond between us, and I do not trust Niklaus or anyone for that matter._

 _I want to know the truth about what we are._

 _Niklaus has told me today that this bond between you and I may be a curse. You have say in your own fate with me, and I already know how this will pan out. You are too pure to love someone like me. The last time I was remotely good... I was human. I'm not human. I'm not human, and I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret._

 _I will figure this bond out and then come back to you._

 _Yours,_

 _Damon_

I put down my pen and sighed finishing my second letter to Elena. I didn't even know why I was writing these letters. I supposed it calmed me. Niklaus gave me my old quarters, however, it was nothing compared to the Salvatore house in Mystic Falls. Yes, this one is bigger but the Salvatore house was more quiet and less crowded, and well... _mine_.

Niklaus has just told me what the side bond truly meant.

Elena's feelings were not controlled by the soulmate bond. Yes we were bonded, however, she had a choice. Because I am the darkest parts of the soulmate bond, she is supposed to help me become lighter which is already working. Elena's part of the soulmate bond does not want anything to do with my darkness.

She eventually has to make a choice. Turn to darkness for me, or stay pure and die on her twenty second birthday. Since that was the year in my life I was turned, she will die if she doesn't accept darkness into her heart aka me...

All I know is this won't end well. The only motivation I had going right now was one thing. Revenge. Love had gone out the window. I knew Elena would choose the right path. I want her to choose the higher road and not be burdened by me.

As for myself, why would I even bother trying to be the good guy? Who would ever love a monster like me?

On one hand I would do anything for Elena and knew I was supposed to be by her side, and on the other I knew Niklaus was right and she would eventually reject me. My brain was trying so hard to shut off my emotions, and God knows I want to. Life would be so much easier without love.

As for right now, revenge was the only thing going for me, and I already had a lead. I knew who to go after. She had already been on my hit list, however, I would kill two birds with one stone at once. Because not only was she on my hit list from the beginning, but she was also Elijah's lover and perhaps his soulmate.

Emma.

This would be fun.

 ***Hey friends! So only maybe another chapter and then a big time jump? See growing up Elena? I'm trying to update as often as I can and I know this is disappointing for some people because I update so slow. Juggling four stories at once is hard my friends**? **anyways please review! I love hearing your opinions on my stories! Thanks again -Syd***

 **3703 words**


End file.
